Miracles Happen
by XtremeLita
Summary: It's been months since Rafe returned to heaven, and after watching Alison go through so much emotional pain since then, and her break up with Jamal.. Rafe decides it's time to go back. Once reunited, an evil force appears in Port Charles to ruin everyone
1. Prologue - Wherever You Are

- Miracles Happen -  
  
*Prologue*  
  
Wherever You Are  
  
?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x x?x  
  
This story takes off with the current Rafe & Alison storyline, except for the fact that I go back in time a little bit, before Paige, Amy and Casey even arrived in Port Charles. Rafe finally completed his task at putting all the "meant to be" couples back together, and as much as he didn't want to leave Alison, he was sent back to heaven in his role as her guardian angel. Back on earth, Jamal and Alison are still having troubles within their relationship (i.e. Jamal's involvment with Valarie, and Alison's growing feelings for Rafe). Alison thinks, er, believes she loves Jamal with all of her heart, but she finds herself continusly doubting her feelings for her "true love". It's not because she doesn't really love Jamal, because, in fact, she does... but no matter how hard she tries to forget about everything that happened with Rafe, she finds herself falling deeply in love with him. Also, the time period goes up a few months.. so, Rafe would've spent a few months in heaven before coming back, and Alison.. she has spent the last few months of her life living with Jack and Livvie; without Jamal.  
  
?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x x?x  
  
  
  
"Those beautiful blue eyes.. long, golden blonde hair.. her deep, pink lucious lips.. mmmm." he murmured in somewhat of a trance. Snapping out of his trance-like state, Rafe's eyes grew wide at his own words, "Why can't I, just for ONCE, get her off of my mind?" was the question Rafe asked himself repeatedly. He let out a groan of disappointment, "Stop this, Rafe.. just stop it! You can forget about her, it's not that hard.. really. Just keep yourself, ...busy, yes.. busy."  
  
Moments of silence passed on in Rafe's room before his head shot up in realization of what he really wanted. Over the last few months since he was sent back to heaven after Christmas Eve; all Rafe could think about as he watched down on Alison, was what possibly could've possessed Jamal to hurt her the way that he had.. and how she was even able to live through the pain on her own. She had begun taking pills.. anti-depressants, and she barely talked to anyone anymore. Of course, she lived with Jack and Livvie.. but she rarely, if ever, said a thing to them.. she refused to talk to anyone about her problems.. probably because of the pain the memories brought back to her.  
  
The more Rafe thought about it, the more he wondered why he didn't make a point to go back down to earth and help Alison through her time of need. In fact, it was all he really wanted, ..was to be with Alison. To hold her, ..to give to her what she gave to him.. love. As he thought about it more, he had came to realize that the love he felt for Alison wasn't only friendship, it was that of a greater power.. the need, the want.. the desire to be with her, he had to have it.. and he'd give absolutely anything to have it!  
  
  
  
********************  
  
For almost more than two and a half months now, Alison had been staying with her best friends, Jack Ramsey and Livvie Locke. Ever since Christmas Eve, since Rafe left.. everything went from bad to worse.. Alison did exactly what Rafe suggested, she went to Chicago to be with Jamal during his dilemma of signing away his rights to his daughter.. but once she got to Chicago, nothing went as planned. First, she was mugged and beaten up pretty badly, thus ending up in the hospital.. and no matter how hard she tried to get a hold of Jamal, he wouldn't take her messages. After her release, she made a visit to the hotel in which Jamal and Valerie were staying, and once there.. she was delivered a hard blow when she found Jamal in Valerie's bed, with her in it as well.  
  
That was the ultimate breaking point for Alison.. just seeing Jamal and Valerie in bed together, it broke her heart, in more ways than one. From there, she took a bus home, and before she realized all that she had seen, she was on Jack and Livvie's doorstep.. in tears. Since then, she's been staying with her best friends.. refusing to talk, or even see Jamal. Not letting him, for one second, explain his actions, or even why he was with Valerie in the first place. Heartbroken, and more alone than ever.. Alison never felt that she need Rafe more than she did at that very moment.  
  
It was eight o'clock in the afternoon. Alison was in her room, laying on her perfectly made bed with a pillow hugged to her chest. Letting the tears run freely. Since Christmas, she had slipped into a deep depression.. she barely, if ever, talked to anybody anymore. She'd wake up at late hours of the night, sit in her bed, and just think about.. her life. How it was, how it had come to be... how it would've been. These days, that was all she ever did.. was think. She'd lay in bed most of the day and analyze the facts.. from Jamal's reasons for being with Valerie, to her unrequited feelings for Rafe. Often, she'd plague her mind with unlimited thoughts.. "Do I love Jamal? Does he even love me? Why can't I stop thinking about Rafe? I wonder what he's doing up in heaven? Is he watching down on me?"  
  
Alison brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, as she rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Slowly wipping the wet tears away from her face, she whispered, "I need you now more than ever, Rafe." with that, she cried herself to sleep.. as it was the previous nights since Rafe disappeared from her life.  
  
  
  
******************** 


	2. Chapter One - Whatever It Takes

- Miracles Happen -  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
Whatever It Takes  
  
********************  
  
Rafe stormed into Ed's office, the man whom he would report to when a job needed to be done.. a man whom Rafe had grown to love like a father. Rafe had died at the hands of a vampire, and only at the young age of twenty. Rafe was a vampire slayer, whose main point in life was to protect the good, and take down the evil.. never had he worried about falling in love, or even indulging in his own selfish needs.. until now, he had never felt such an overwhelming need to be loved, ..to love.  
  
Rafe was sent to earth on a mission, to help his cousin, Lucy Coe in defeating the evil, Caleb, and getting ALL the "meant to be" couples back together; as they should be.. once that mission was completed, he was to be sent back to heaven in his role as a guardian angel.. but only half of that mission went as planned, of course.. he fell in love. He met Alison Barrington, and everything changed. She brought out a side to him that he never thought was possible, she made him feel such emotions that he thought only exsisted in fairy tales.. she gave him the best kind of friendship he could of ever asked for, and in return.. he gave her his heart.  
  
Storming into Ed's office and banging both fists violently on his desk, Rafe shot Ed a look that could kill before saying anything at all, "I need to go back!" he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" Ed questioned. Clearly shocked. "Rafe," he began in a disappointing tone. "You know that's not possible.. you had your time on earth, you accomplished your task, and now your back where you belong.. believe it or not, your not going anywhere."  
  
"Damn it, do you think I don't know that? But you see, the thing is.." his voice trailed off as he took a seat in the empty chair before him. "Look boss, I know, we both thought I had accomplished all that needed to be done down there, but.. just look at her! Alison, she's in so much pain.. if anyone down there deserves to be in the situation she has so quicly been admitted to, it's not her.. it's that bastard 'true love' of hers, Jamal!"  
  
"Rafe, you know just as well as I, that we cannot fix everything. As good of a person that Alison Barrington is, there was no way we could've prevented this.. sometimes, we fall for the wrong people, and usually.. it ends in heartbreak. She's going through a difficult time right now, yes.. but she'll live through this. That girl is a very strong woman.. and getting through this ordeal on her own is the only way."  
  
Rafe stood up quickly, waving his hands in a frustrated manner, "No.. no, no! Look, I don't know how much you know about Alison.. um, let me correct myself, since you probably know everything.. but the one thing you probably don't know about her is that she's one of the most compassionate, loving people down there. When you sent me back to earth as a mortal, I got to experience first-hand just how compassionate that woman is. She changed me, Ed.. she gave me the one thing that I never thought was possible-- she gave me love."  
  
Ed sighed heavily, he knew there was absolutely no way Rafe was going to give up on this, "Look Rafe, I completely understand what your feeling, but.."  
  
Rafe cut Ed off before he could get another word in edge-wise.. cutting off the boss when he was in the middle of saying something, that was rarely ever done-- and most angels knew not to do that, but with Rafe... it was different. Rafe was like a son to Ed, ..and more often than not, Rafe was able to get away with it. "No, you don't understand. You couldn't." he stated. "I know you Ed.. probably better than anyone else up here. Your main and only concern is getting the afterlife to cross over, or making sure that the people YOU think belong together, stay together. Like; Kevin and Lucy, Ian and Eve, Frank and Karen.. Jack and Livvie. Don't get me wrong here, of course I believe their good people, but no matter how good they are, none of them are as good as Alison."  
  
Feeling beaten, while taking in everything that Rafe had just stated.. Ed knew exactly what he had to do. "Rafe, your right." he answered, as a look of shock appeared across Rafe's face. "Alison Barrington is one hell of a woman, in fact, I've never seen anyone like her. Especially since she's one to come from a family of wealth and power, it's suprising that she turned out to be such a wonderful, compassionate woman. But.. that still doesn't change a thing."  
  
"No Ed, that's where your wrong.. it changes everything." Rafe replied dramatically. "Listen to me, my main and only concern at this point is Alison. During my time down there, well.. let's just say that Alison not only taught, but shown me things that I never thought were possible. Things that didn't include magic, you know? Anyway, what I'm really trying to say is, I care for Alison alot.. probably more than I do myself, and I'm going to be damned if I'm going to let her go through this on her own." he replied with such compassion.. putting his entire heart into his words.  
  
Examining Rafe's facial expressions as he listened closely to his words, he knew that there was no other logical explanation for Rafe's actions, nor his words.. and of course, he knew there was no other way out of this mess, whether he liked it or not, he knew Rafe would eventually find a way to Alison.. with or without his concent. "Alright, so what your really trying to say is that you love this girl, am I right?"  
  
"Love?" Rafe questioned strangely. "As in a best friend, yes. But as far as love as in wanting to spend the rest of my life with her.. I wouldn't be so sure about that. Remember Ed, I'm an angel. That kind of love is not possible in my case. But, all in all.. I do love her."  
  
Ed remained silent for moments on, while making his choice. Sighing heavily once again, he answered, "I know I'm going to regret this, and as much as this goes against all that heaven is about.. I'm going to let you go back..." a huge smile formed at the corner of Rafe's lips, "but as life has, your time on earth has a time limit. You have exactly thirteen weeks on earth as a human. Meaning everything and anything you do will have a huge impact on people in Port Charles.. and this time Rafe, make sure you don't mess up!"  
  
  
  
********************  
  
With a bright smile formed at her lips, Alison's dream was clearly filled with such happiness.. but as the alarm clock rang out in an annoying uproar, she was once again hit with the harsh reality that her dream would stay as it was.. only a dream. She shot up in her bed, covering her ears with a pillow, while reaching for the "snooze" button. Throwing the covers over herself, and to the side, Alison stepped out of bed and approached her vanity... she wondered to herself continusly how she was even able to make herself look good in the morning, and the answer was simply the same everytime... a nice, hot shower; beauty products.. and designer clothes. Putting on a mendacious smile, ...Alison proceeded to pull out an outfit, while heading towards the bathroom for her usual, refreshing morning shower.  
  
No more than twenty minutes later, Alison exited through the bathroom and back into her bedroom with a huge, white bathrobe wrapped around her naked body and a white towel firmly wrapped around her wet, blonde hair. Approaching between her bed and vanity, she released the towel from her head, proceeding with the bathrobe.. she slipped into a matching pair of black underwear, followed by her favorite pair of light blue, "Mudd Stretch Jeans". Pulling the jeans up to her waist, she bent down towards her bed and grabbed her "Glitter Rainbow & Butterflies" Muscle Tee. Pulling the tank top over her head, she followed to place her favorite white, double zip hooded sweater over herself. Approaching her vanity, she grabbed her brush; brushing through her blonde strands, before pulling her hair atop her head, and wrapping a tight rubber band around her ponytail. She applied hardly any make-up at all.. Alison had the kind of skin, where all she really needed was a small amount of liquid concelar and lip gloss.. and that was usually all she used. Finally, pulling on a pair of two inch high, leather boots.. Alison was ready, and out the door faster than anyone would be able to stop her and say hello.  
  
Not realizing, nor caring where she was heading.. Alison soon found herself in the place of the "Port Charles Park". A place that she never cared to go, until she met Rafe. The park was the one, if only, place she and Rafe would spend most of their time together. Everything that Alison did with Rafe included only the two of them, since Jack and Livvie were good friends with Jamal.. they didn't feel right about hanging with Rafe. Not that Alison cared in the least, because at this point.. she had begun to realize that Jamal wasn't really worth the effort anymore. He wasn't worth giving up her friends.. her ambitions... her dreams... or even, her.. life. Of all the memories she held deep within her mind, the ones in the park.. with Rafe, were the ones dearest to her. Rafe was her best friend; he taught her what life was really about. He showed her things that would forever burn with passion to her soul. As confused as Alison was at this point about her feelings concerning Rafe, only one fact remained known to her.. as much as she missed Rafe and wished he with her.. she wished nothing but happiness for him, wherever he was.  
  
Taken in by the view before her; Alison examined the once-white snow, which was now dying and becoming one with the earth's soil.. the dead trees and naked ground, which would soon come into full bloom; covered with beautiful green leaves and grass, not to mention beautiful flowers. She looked up to the stunning blue sky with tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. "I know, right now your probably having a hell of a time in heaven with your family and friends," she let out an inelegant chuckle before continuing. "but hey, I know your looking down on me, wanting to be here with me just as much as I do you, and as much as I wish that was possible.. a huge part of me knows that is never going to happen. It's just, I don't know.. since you left me, and well... Jamal left too, I've had alot of time to think about my life, and what has become of it, and, well... without you Rafe, I see nothing!" tears streamed rapidly down Alison's face as she shared her true feelings with Rafe, whom she believed to be up in heaven at that point. Smiling to the sky, she silently looked down and proceeded to leave the park.  
  
Only moments later, as Alison wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, she collided head on with another person. Looking up, and meeting a pair of amazing, blue eyes.. her eyes sparkled with such happiness, and her smile revealed such a bliss. "Oh my god! It's you... you came back!" she wrapped her arms tightly around his tall figure, crying in his arms. "Dreams really do come true..." she whispered so quitely, that the man she was embraced to couldn't hear her heart-felt words. This had been the start of a realization that Alison would soon come to know as that 'Once in a Lifetime' kind of love.  
  
******************** 


	3. Chapter Two - ...And Everything Changes

- Miracles Happen -  
  
*Chapter Two*  
  
...And Everything Changes  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"Oh my god.. I can't believe this. It's really you, your.. your really here!" Alison cried happily in his arms, while thinking about how this could've happened-- she couldn't help but think to herself, 'Is this a dream?' Releasing herself from the embrace, she stepped away from him, wipping the wet tears from her face. "Is this a dream?" she asked, hesitantly. Not so sure of herself.  
  
He ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair in silence. He was at a complete loss for words, as it always was when it came to Alison. "No, this isn't a dream..." he whispered softly. 'But if it were.. I wouldn't mind.' he thought.  
  
Without hesitation, she ran into his open arms once again. "I missed you so much, Rafe!" she cried in his arms.  
  
Holding her tight in his embrace, Rafe rested his chin on her small shoulder; moving both arms around her waist, and slowly moving his hands up her back. A smile slowly formed at the corners of his lips, as he sighed softly.. he hugged her tightly to him before replying, "I missed you too..." as the two stood silent, a silent tear escaped from the corner of Rafe's eye. Slowly breaking away from the embrace, Rafe wipped away at the tear, "Look Alison, it's getting a bit chilly out here.. I think, maybe, it's time I get you home, okay?"  
  
Alison smiled softly, "Actually, that's probably not such a good idea.. since I'm living with Jack and Livvie now, and, well, ..you remember the last time, what happened with them when they thought we had something going on, right? Well, I don't want to relive that moment, if you know what I mean. So maybe, we could, go to.. The Recovery Room and get a little something to eat, hmmm?"  
  
"Well," he began slowly, "maybe that would be best.. the last thing I need right now is to run into any trouble..." his voice slowly trailed off, and Alison's facial expression revealed confusion at what he was saying. "Alright, let's go." he grabbed her hand, looking up into her sparkling saphires.. which revealed a smile on his angelic face. The two soon headed in the direction of The Recovery Room.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Twenty minutes later, as Rafe and Alison were catching up with each other's lives and finishing their lunch, the subject finally came up of why Rafe had really come back to Port Charles. As much as Rafe had wanted to dodge the subject, he knew there was absolutely no way of escaping this one.. especially after he looked up into Alison's bright blues, he wasn't able to tell a lie from that point.  
  
"My reasons for coming back," he repeated cautiously. "Um, well..." he began slowly, before being cut off by the sound of Alison's voice.  
  
"Oh, come on Rafe! The both of us, we've never kept anything from each other.. and well, I for one.. I definitely don't want to start now. My relationship with Jamal was filled with lies, and that's why it didn't work out between us. But with you.. it's different, your my best friend; I feel like.. I could tell you anything," she paused for a moment, then smiled, "in fact, I know that I can tell you anything.. that's what makes our relationship so special."  
  
"You make everything sound so simple..." he chuckled lightly. After a few moments of silence and cautious hesitation, Rafe continued on, "but anyway, after I went back.. I watched for months on while you suffered. I hated it. In fact, I had wished that it was me going through what you went through, but hey, that's just me. After the incident with Jamal and Valerie, it felt like a knife stabbing through my heart, just seeing you in so much pain.. it hurt Alison, more than you know." he added, looking into her tear-bound eyes, and once again, he could feel her pain. "Anyhow, I thought about everything I was feeling from that point, and that's when I realized that I couldn't let you go through this alone. So then, I had a nice, long talk with the boss.. and now, here I am. I'm with you, and I'm not going anywhere. At least not for awhile."  
  
The table was silent for moments on.. with Alison's emotions taking a toll on her, and Rafe not knowing what to say next. How could he, this was something he was definitely not use to.. feeling such a wave of emotions for his best friend that was. The following moments afterwards, he took advantage of the silence by laying out the plan in his mind-- his main, if only reason for being in Port Charles; he'd stay with Alison for as long as she needed to get through this difficult time, and once he knew that she'd be able to get on with her life, he'd go back to where he belongs. The last thing he needed at this point was falling even more deeply in love with Alison, or even worse.. her falling in love with him... which he knew he wouldn't have to worry too much about; since the possibility of her falling in love with him, was pretty much a slim-to-none chance.  
  
"Well," Alison began shortly. "as much as I hate the circumstances it took to get you back here, in Port Charles-- with me, I'm nothing but happy to have you back." she smiled tearfully. "So.. how long are you going to be here for this time?" she questioned, almost hesitant.  
  
"The boss gave me exactly thirteen weeks down here. Exactly as it was the last time, when I-" he immediately cut himself off, sinking back in his chair, and hoping Alison wouldn't question him on what he was going to say next.  
  
"Rafe," she began softly. Her voice revealing such a calm, cool tone as she motioned across the table, placing her hand softly atop his. "I know exactly what you were going to say, and.. it's okay, really.. it is. The thing is, Jamal and I-- we just weren't meant to be."  
  
"I tried so hard Ali... to get you and Jamal back together, that is-- just as I did with Kevin and Lucy.. Ian and Eve.. and even your best friends', Jack and Livvie; but the harder I tried, the more impossible it got. But I guess it's like you said, you and Jamal just weren't meant to be-" he paused for a moment, looking deep into her beautiful, blue eyes and at that very moment, he could feel her pain. "...and for that, I'm sorry." he added sincerely, reaching across the table soon thereafter, and placing a finger under her chin, lifting her head up, as their eyes met. "For you, I would do anything. You know that.. but as far as getting back the love of your life, that is definitely one thing I am incapable of doing- - it just isn't possible."  
  
Reaching over, and taking his hand in hers once again, tears fell silently from Alison's eyes-- not tears for her loss of Jamal, but tears that she just couldn't explain. Then, she prepared to tell Rafe exactly what she was feeling at that point in time, "I know that you would do anything for me Rafe, as I would for you.. and that's why your my, well.. your my angel." she smiled tearfully. "But you see, the thing is, as much as this hurts right now, I don't want Jamal back. I know what your probably thinking.. that I'm just saying that in spite of my hatered for him, but you know what?" she smiled shortly, taken in by the distant, awkward vibe she got from Rafe. "I've had more than enough time to think about everything that happened from the point I fell in love with Jamal, to meeting you.. and Jamal's betrayl, and what I had come to realize was.."  
  
Rafe couldn't help but feel awkward by Alison's touch; it sent off such a wave of emotions inside of him that he never knew were possible.. as much as he wanted to act on them, he knew that wasn't possible. So he continusly reminded him of the most important fact, 'Your an angel, Rafe.. and she's a mortal. Remember that.' "Um, yeah?" he questioned her, awkwardly.  
  
"I come from a family of unlimited power and wealth, and along with that comes baggage, you know? Growing up as an only child, I experienced first hand what it was like to be alone.. and I hated it. So, when I met Jamal, I believed I had found the one person I could spend the rest of my life with. I believed that he was that one person that wanted to share his life with me; I believed that we were one in the same, you know? That we shared the same passion for life, love and our dreams.. but once he committed the ultimate betrayl, I realized that I never knew the real Jamal.. all I knew, is that he was a dream. Something I made myself believe he could be, but wasn't? At this point, it's hard for me to explain everything, when I'm still figuring it all out myself.. but the one thing that I DO know is that Jamal wasn't that special someone for me.. my soulmate-- in fact, Rafe, that someone is you."  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Just outside of The Recovery Room stood a man, clad in all black. He peaked through the open window, looking in on an unsuspecting Rafe and Alison. He snickered slyly to himself, while thinking of the ultimate plan for revenge on not only Rafe, the angel that destroyed his life, but his beautiful friend, Alison Barrington.. and her friends, Jack Ramsey and the all too beautiful, Livvie Locke.  
  
"You stole everything from me, Rafe.. my life, my love. I'm back, and like hell I'm going to let any of you live your happily ever afters!" he sneered, turning around and walking down a dark ally. "It'll take some time, and alot of thought, and possibly even.. my own little personal helper along the way, but once the my revenge is set into motion, you'll know-- you will all know all too well what hell is really like.. because soon, soon my dears, you'll be living in your own little personal version of it!" 


	4. Chapter Three - Unexpected Reunions

- Miracles Happen -  
  
*Chapter Three*  
  
Unexpected Reunions  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"What did you just say?" Rafe's mouth had dropped open in shock, and he wouldn't for one second take his eyes of Alison.. he couldn't. Especially not after what she had just said. Her words kept repeating themselves in his thoughts. 'I realize now that Jamal was never my one true love.. my soulmate. In fact, Rafe, that person was you.' No matter how much he wanted to act on Alison's confession, ..he knew that was impossible. In his opinion, everything was against he and Alison being together. The most important obstacle being that he was an angel, whether he liked it or not.  
  
Alison studied Rafe's face carefully. She knew that something was definitely troubling him, she just couldn't figure out what. She looked down at their hands on the table, her small fingers were still laced within his. Looking back up at her 'angel', she pulled her hand back after realizing what Rafe must of thought she meant by what she said. "Oh, oh!" she covered her mouth with her hand, "Rafe, did you think?--" she watched his eyes carefully. "Oh my god. No Rafe, no! That's not what I meant. That's not what I meant at all."  
  
Rafe's heart broke at Alison's outburst. As much as he wanted Alison to love him just as much as he did her, he knew that it would be for the best that she didn't. That's all Rafe could pray for at this moment, that Alison would never fall in love with him. Because if she did, it would change the course of the both of their lives. "Alright, Ali, so tell me then.. what did you mean?" he questioned expectantly.  
  
As she had always done whenever she was nervous, Alison tucked her blonde strands tightly behind her ears, continusly. While searching frantically for the right words. "Well, I.. um, I just meant, that.. by saying-- saying that Jamal wasn't me soulmate, that you were. Well, Rafe.. I meant it in the way of how close we are, you know? Your my best friend, Rafe. I've never really had that, you know?"  
  
"What about Livvie, or.. even Jack?"  
  
"What about them?" she asked quietly, taking her eyes off of Rafe's and concetrating on her cup of mocha.  
  
"Well, they are your best friends. Or are they?"  
  
"Um, well, of course they are.. but they haven't been as good to me as you have." she admitted. "When I was going through that difficult time with Jamal and Valerie, neither of them were there for me. Jack and Livvie were caught up in their own little world, and their hatered for each other at the time.. and neither had time for me at that point. But you Rafe, you've always had time for me, no matter what. You were always there for me.. when nobody else was."  
  
Rafe listened to Alison carefully, and never had he felt such emotion than he did at that point. That was when he realized that Alison was the first person to actually even care about him. She was right, their relationship was special.. but neither, Rafe, nor Alison realized just how special their relationship was.. and the reality was, if neither of them were willing to take a chance on it, they never will experience that once in a lifetime love.  
  
"Alison," he began lightly, hoping he could get his words out right this time so that Alison would realize that he loved her. "that's what I'm here for. It's my job, to look out for you that is..." his voice trailed off as he had a flashback of Alison and himself. "So, are you like my own, personal guardian angel, or something?" Alison questioned curiously, with a bright smile on her face. Rafe smiled softly, and answered, "No, but I wouldn't turn down the job." He smiled softly at the sweet memory.  
  
"Rafe." she called out. "Hello, Rafe! Are you there? Or do I need to leave a message?" Alison chuckled, snapping her fingers to get his attention. Snapping back to reality, Rafe's eyes landed directly on Alison's beautiful, angelic face. "Rafe?" her laughter ceased. Her voice more serious now. "Where were you just now?" she questioned softly.  
  
Rafe's face's turned crimson red at Alison's questions, "It's stupid, really." he answered, nonchalantly. Pulling out his journal, he began to scribble.. refusing to look up and into Alison's eyes.  
  
"What?" she questioned, her voice revealing her confusion. "How could it be stupid?"  
  
He looked up for a moment, giving her a dumbfounded look, "It just is, okay?" his voice revealed a small amount of annoyance. "By the way, I found a place to stay this time. You know how Kevin and Lucy bought their own place, well.. they gave me the key to the lighthouse." he flashed a small smile, then went back to his journal.  
  
"Rafe!" she yelled, frustrated at his attitude.  
  
"What?!" he growled.  
  
"I-" she stopped ahead of herslef for a moment before continuing. The room was filled with a dead silence, and she hated that. In fact, it wasn't just the silence she hated.. it was everything. Her realtionship status with Jamal, Jack and Livvie; her life; the way she felt everytime she looked into Rafe's passionate, blue eyes. "Rafe, what's going on with you?"  
  
Rafe tried to ignore her questions by keeping himself occupied with writing in his journal, but he eventually found that ignoring Alison was an impossible task. He sighed roughly, closed his journal hard and looked up with burning eyes. "What do you want me to say, hmm? I know you think we have that kind of relationship where we tell each other absolutely everything, but you know what? Some things, I'd rather not just tell you, okay?"  
  
Alison was beyond puzzlement. She had absolutely no idea what Rafe was talking about, or why he wouldn't want to tell her about it. "I, I'm sorry Rafe.. I know, you want your privacy, and I guess.. I haven't really respected that as of late. I just.. I wanted to believe that you and I, that we.." her voice trailed off slowly as tears had began to well up in her eyes. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Acutally, you know what.. it does matter." he answered, hesitatnly with a smile. "Your right about one thing, Ali, we do share a special relationship, and you know what, we can tell each other absolutely anything. But on the other hand, your wrong.. the reason I don't want to tell you what I was thinking about earlier isn't because of my privacy.."  
  
"Okay," she began softly. "then tell me, Rafe, what were you thinking about? It had to be something pretty big if you don't even want to tell me about it."  
  
Rafe debated if whether or not he should tell Alison that he was thinking about the time she asked if he were her own, personal guardian angel.. but, even he knew.. chanced were, she'd discover he had feelings for her through that flashback. "Alright, but be fore-warned.. I told you it was stupid."  
  
She flashed an angelic smile, and answered, "I'm listening."  
  
"I was remembering something.." he answered shortly.  
  
"Such as?" she questioned, expectantly.  
  
"Do you remember the time you realized I was an angel, and you asked if I was your own, personal guardian angel?"  
  
She was silent for a short moment or two, which caused Rafe to believe he had just made the biggest mistake of his life, er, afterlife. But soon thereafter, her silence was covered with a bright, beautiful smile. "Of course, I remember. How could I forget? I mean, something like that isn't all that easy to forget, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," his voice sounding quite distant. "Nothing that happens between us is all that easy to forget..." he replied in a tone that he was hoping she wouldn't hear.  
  
"Um, what was that?" she questioned in a baffled tone.  
  
Rafe's face turned red at her remark, he honestly had thought she hadn't heard him. "Uh, nothing.. I was only remarking on how right you were." he quickly covered. Standing up, Rafe dug through his pockets and found three dollars, he threw it on the table and left it for the waiter's tip. "Are you ready?" he questioned.  
  
Alison knew that something was up with Rafe, otherwise, why would he be acting so differently? She shook off the feeling she got off his remark, because she, in fact, knew he was lying. Yet, she decided not to question his motives for lying, because there was absolutely no way she wanted to go down that road again. She smiled brightly up into his eyes, and stood up with him. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Rafe and Alison left the Recovery Room, heading on a road to nowhere. Neither of them had said a single word to another since leaving, yet they'd glance over at one another every few seconds with a bright smile. Rafe wanted to take Alison back to Jack and Livvie's, only because he knew if he had spent another moment with her, the chances were, he probably wouldn't be able to resist temptation.  
  
They continued their walk of silence for a few more moments before Rafe finally spoke up, "So," he began slowly, and hesitantly. "should I take you back to Jack and Livvie's?"  
  
"Um, actually," her tone was quite hesitant. "I was sort of wondering, and I was thinking.."  
  
"Why am I not suprised?" Rafe remarked with a slight chuckle.  
  
Alison rolled her eyes at Rafe's remark, "Anyway.. as I was saying, I was thinking about my living arrangements with Jack and Livvie, and well.. the three of us aren't exactly getting along as we should. And well, I was wondering, if I could.. um," she paused for a moment before continuing. "If I could stay with you at the lighthouse?" she added quickly. So quickly, Rafe hadn't even realized what she said until the silence took over.  
  
"Alison, I think you should give-" he quickly cut himself off, realizing what Alison had said only moment before. "You what?!"  
  
Alison took her eyes off of Rafe's, she hadn't even known what had possessed her to ask such a question. "I, I'm sorry, Rafe. I shouldn't have even asked, I mean.. I know you want your privacy, and I just thought maybe we could.." she stopped shortly, taking a deep breath. "Look Rafe, your pracitucally the only true friend I have left in this town, and I thought maybe I'd have a happier time being with you then being with Jack and Livvie.. but since you seem to feel so strongly about not wanting me to live at the lighthouse with you, you might as well just forget I ever asked."  
  
"It's not that, it's just.."  
  
"It's just what?"  
  
Rafe sighed lightly, "I'm not so sure this is a good idea."  
  
Alison knew she was being selfish when it came to Rafe, but the truth was.. he was all she wanted. To just be with him. Yet, things had definitely changed.. from the arguement at the Recovery Room to this.. she pondered for a conclusion of what could possibly be happening between them, yet, everytime she came up empty handed. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea, Rafe? I mean, come on, we're as close as two friends could possibly get. It's not like we're going to actually fall in love, or anything."  
  
Both Rafe and Alison were haunted by her words. Rafe was full aware of his feelings for Alison, and just thinking about what she had said, it pracitucally scared the hell out of him.. but for her, she hadn't even discovered what she felt for him at this point-- yet, everytime, her feelings were revealed through her emotions, whether she knew it or not.  
  
Rafe's nervousness was revealed through his slight chuckle, "Your right.. what are the possibilities of that happening, hmmm?" he flashed a cheesy smile, as Alison nodded her head in agreement. Rafe knew from the minute he opened his mouth to speak, he was going to regret this decision for his remaining time on earth. "Okay then, shall we go over to Jack and Livvie's and get your stuff?"  
  
Alison's eyes were practicually glowing at Rafe's decision, she was happier than she had ever been, and she showed her emotions in the unexpected embrace when she wrapped her arms around Rafe's neck. "Thank you, Rafe." she whispered softly in his ear, as she ran her fingers along his neck.  
  
Pulling away from the too-comfortable embrace, "You know that I'd do anything to make you happy." he replied with a small smile. "By the way, exactly how much do you have to pack?"  
  
"Well, I.. um," she paused for a moment after thinking about it. She glanced up at Rafe, noticing the smirk on his face. She knew exactly what he was thinking from his previous remark, "Why, Rafe, are you implying that I'm a pack-rat?" she grinned.  
  
"Why, no! Did I say that you were?" he chuckled.  
  
"No, you didn't.. but I know you Rafe, and I almost always know what your thinking." she paused for a moment, immediately getting the feeling that he definitely had her on this arguement. "Okay, would it make you feel better if I just admitted that I was a pack-rat?  
  
"Maybe.." he grinned mischeviously.  
  
"I can't help it.. I see something I like, and I have to have it!"  
  
"In your case, Alison, that's everything."  
  
"Hey! That wasn't even funny!"  
  
"Acutally, yes, it was."  
  
"No, it wasn't." she stated matter-of-factly. She watched as Rafe tried to control his laughter, and as he was about to open his mouth to say something, she stopped him. "Just shut up, Rafe. There's nothing remotely funny about a girl that's into fashion and beauty products. So, with that said, let's go!" she roughly grabbed his hand, as the two head in the direction of Jack and Livvie's place.  
  
  
  
Entering the driveway of Jack and Livvie's new home, Rafe and Alison proceeded towards the doorstep. Alison peeked through the window and saw Jack sitting on the couch, looking as if he were deep in coversation with another person. "Jack's here, I think he's talking to Livvie." she replied, glancing up towards an uncomfortable Rafe. "Don't worry about it, Rafe, if Jack or Livvie start something with you.. you know, you have me on your side."  
  
"It's not that, Alison, I just don't feel comfortable around them because they are your and Jamal's friends. They think that I'm the reason you and Jamal broke up! Tell me, if you were in a similar situation, wouldn't you too, feel uncomfortable?"  
  
"First of all, your NOT responsible for my break-up with Jamal, the two of us just weren't meant to be together. Besides, we're all pass that point. It's history. And secondly, I probably would feel uncomfortable if I were in a similar situation, but that's not the case. If Jack and Livvie want to continue being my friends, then their going to have to accept the fact that Jamal and I are history, and that your my best friend.. and that you'll be around, regardless what they have to say about it."  
  
"Thank you, Alison." he smiled softly. "Your friendship does mean alot to me."  
  
"..And yours too." she returned the smile, reaching for the doorknob. Twisting it gently, she and Rafe entered the house. "Hey Jack-" Alison began, before shortly cutting herself off. Jack looked up with a half smile on his face. He was delighted to see Alison, but seeing Rafe.. no words could describe what he wanted to say to that boy. Rafe and Alison froze in shock as they saw whom Jack had been talking too.. it wasn't Livvie, it was someone whom neither had planned to come across anytime soon. "Jamal!"  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Livvie didn't know why, but once she left her and Jack's place, she quickly found herself at the one place she had vowed to never go to since, well.. since Caleb's death. A death that happened because of her foolishness.. her nieveness.. her obsession. Caleb was dead, and buried-- because of her. And there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it, but feel guilty for having to be the one who killed him.  
  
"I am so, so sorry." she whispered, with tears soon coming to her dark, brown eyes. "I loved you, you know I did. I gave up everything for you; my love, Jack.. my hopes, my dreams.. my family and my life! And still, you kept hurting. You wouldn't stop, you couldn't! You made Eve think she was a bad mother to Danny.. you made Lucy think that she had gotten Christina back; and if my father hadn't brought Julie back to Port Charles, who knows what sort of depression Lucy would be suffering from? And most of all, you almost succeeded in ruining the relationships of everyone. I shudder to think what everyon'e life would be like at this point if Rafe hadn't put his heart and soul into getting everyone back together..." her voice slowly trailed off into the night, as she stared out into the waters with a distant look in her eyes. "As much as I want to say I'm sorry for.. everything, I can't. I'm not sorry for falling in love with you.. for marrying you.. and especially, killing you."  
  
Livvie sat still, just looking distantly out into the water for minutes on. As wet tears dried in place on her porcelin-like skin, more tears fell from the corners of her eyes. Just being at this one, special place brought many memories rushing back for her. From the time she met and fell madly in love with Jack.. this had been the place the two had first made love, and to her, that was the most special of memories. Then there was the time after Jack's motorbike accident, after she thought he had died, she met an most intriguing man.. a man she knew she should stay far away from, but couldn't resist falling for.. a man that would forever change her life. That man was Caleb.  
  
"My god, Caleb, why can't I stop thinking about you?" she wondered aloud. For months, Caleb had been dead.. yet still, Livvie couldn't get him out of her mind. It was almost like, he still held some sort of spell over her. Yet, the more she thought about it, the more she came to the conclusion that it were impossible. Caleb was dead, and he was never coming back. "I can do this, I know.. I can stop thinking about you. All I have to do is devote anything and everything I do to my relationship with Jack. If I just focus on that, I know I can forget about you and what an impact you had on my life, once and for all!" she quickly stood up, prepared to leave when she was caught dead in her tracks by an all-too familiar face.  
  
"Do you actually think that would ever be possable, Olivia?"  
  
  
  
******************** 


End file.
